I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the heating and cooling of fluids and, in particular, the present invention relates to the heating of water in swimming pools while providing for the selective heating and/or cooling of the interior of a building.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known to those versed in the art of heating fluids and cooling building interiors and especially those skilled in the art of heating fluids in vessels, such as the heating of water in a swimming pool, it has heretofore been common practice to withdraw the fluid or water from the vessel or pool and to pass it through a heater or to provide a means for heating the fluid directly in the pool. It is also well known to those skilled in the art that, in the employment of air conditioning units and the like for providing a comfortable and cool atmosphere within a building, substantial amounts of heat are exhausted through the condenser associated with such air conditioning units. While the prior art discloses various means for providing heat for swimming pools, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 520,342; 3,077,190; and 3,735,807, none disclose applicant's unique system for selectively heating the water in a swimming pool while providing means for selectively heating and/or cooling the interior of a building in an economical and practical fashion.